


It's an Aphrodisiac

by curlsandcrown



Series: Aphrodisiac [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: A pregnant Betty recounts exactly how she and Jughead found themselves in this situation.





	It's an Aphrodisiac

Betty smiles while she is perusing the menu in her hands. It isn’t often that she and Jug go somewhere so fancy for dinner, but seeing as it is Valentine’s Day, he suggested they go to the nicest Italian restaurant outside of Riverdale to celebrate that and their big news. She is currently 3 months pregnant and can’t remember ever being so happy. The baby was a surprise but a welcome one. **  
**

“Do you know what you want?” Jughead asks looking at her from across the table.

“It all sounds amazing. It’s difficult to choose.” Glancing over the menu once more, she chooses a simple pasta dish. Thankfully her food aversions aren’t too bad so she is still able to enjoy most foods. “What are you getting?”

“I was thinking about the oysters.”

Immediately, Betty recoils and scrunches up her nose. This isn’t exactly a food aversion, though thinking about the texture of them is certainly off-putting. Thinking back to the last time he had oysters, the corners of her mouth lift in a slight smile as she ganders at the desserts.

“You seem to be a fan of those since the cruise.”

“All-you-can-eat is hard to pass up, Betts. And they were addictive.”

“They’re an aphrodisiac, Jug.”

Her mouth is watering at the thought of a particular cheesecake when she notices that Jughead has been very silent since she shared that fact with him. Setting her menu down, she’s met with a pair of bewildered blue eyes.

Leaning forward, he places a forearm on the table. “What did you say?”

“They’re an aphrodisiac, Juggie. How do you think we got like this?”

Betty giggles as his ears start to turn red, his eyes darting down to her barely showing abdomen then back to her eyes.

“A-are you sure?”

“People talk about it all the time. You didn’t know?”

“It’s not that.” Jughead looks around the restaurant and then back at her. “Do you really think that’s how it happened?”

Her giggles intensify at that. “Yes, Jug. I’m absolutely sure because according to my OB-GYN, our conception date was while we were on the cruise. And, if I’m remembering correctly, we were having a perfectly _innocent_ dinner with Veronica and Archie when your hand was suddenly underneath my skirt. That was very unlike you.”

“They were all-you-can-eat,” Jughead breathes, ears still red and cheeks coloring as well.

Betty smiles sweetly at him and reaches her hand across the table, hoping that he’ll take it. When he does, she says, “I’m not complaining.”

* * *

When Jughead’s hand slides onto her leg, Betty doesn’t think much about it. No, it’s when his fingers run from the outside of her skirt to her inner thigh that she gasps in surprise. She quickly looks from her meal to the couple across from her to see if they heard her, but they’re too engrossed in their own conversation to be paying any attention to her and Jug.

“What are you doing?” She whispers, glancing over at him. The sight of his eyes, fully blown out in arousal in a way she’s only seen a time or two, causes her to let out a heavy breath. Usually she’s the one initiating.

He leans in closer to whisper in her ear. His words paired with the fingers now moving closer to her center leave her feeling a rush of arousal. “You look so pretty, baby.”

Betty shudders at his words. He says sweet things all the time, including calling her “pretty” and “beautiful” and “perfect”, but his voice is what gets her this time. She’s sure her cheeks are already pink.

“Jug,” she says, grabbing his wrist as his fingers graze the front of her panties. Does she want him to stop? No. She would be lying if she said this slight exhibitionism wasn’t turning her on, but she also doesn’t want anyone to know that he has his hand between her legs under the table. “There are people around.”

Flicking her eyes back to Veronica and Archie, she let’s go of his wrist.

Jughead leans even closer to her, breath tickling the skin of her neck. “You don’t want me to touch you?” He asks before placing a subtle kiss under her ear.

Veronica’s voice causes her to jump as his fingers begin to rub along her lace covered center, Betty’s thighs clenching together as she looks to her best friend.

“Calm down, Romeo. We still have dessert to order if you even have room after all those oysters.”

“Veronica, you know I always have room for dessert. Besides, I was just telling Betty how stunning she looks.” Jughead smiles at her and her heart melts before it jumps. His fingers have pushed aside her underwear and is now teasing her entrance. She knows what he’s thinking, a variation of the same phrase always leaving his lips when he touches her - how wet she is for him. But this very public display of affection has Betty’s body humming for him.

Veronica’s hand moves over her heart and coos. “That’s so sweet. And I did help pick out that dress. Black dresses really bring out the green in your eyes.”

“It really does,” he replies, voice husky.

Betty clenches her thighs together as a finger enters her, desperately fighting her instincts to open her legs wider for Jughead. She tries to keep her breathing steady as her hand grips the side of her chair. Archie has begun to ask the waiter of the different desserts they have and all she wants to do is tell her childhood friend to shut up so she can take her fiance back to their room and ride him.

She tries to focus on the dessert menu that the waiter is listing off, but the time it takes for the waiter to tell them, is a perfect moment for her to glance at Jughead. His eyes are glued to her face as he presses his finger in slowly and drags it out before repeating the movement. And again. He’s _smirking_ and she lets out a whimper when his thumb joins the fun and begins small circles around her clit.

“Are you okay?” Veronica asks, her attention focusing on Betty’s now flushed face.

“Yeah.” She nods quickly and clears her throat to cover up the whine trying to escape her throat. “I’m fine.”

“Yes, you are.” Jughead’s voice is smug in her ear, and that’s all she can take for now. She grabs his wrist again, sighing in both relief and disappointment when he moves his hand away from her. While she adjusts her dress, Jughead places his hand back on her upper thigh. Her heart rate slows down considerably as they finally order dessert, but as soon as the waiter walks away, Jughead grips her leg and the game begins again.

“I can’t wait for our stop in Cozumel tomorrow. Are you guys ready to go see the ruins?” Veronica leans forward, her hand tracing circles on the back of Archie’s hand.

Betty wants to comment about how excited she is, seeing how she has never been outside of the U.S before but soon Jughead’s finger is circling her clit again and she’s lost her voice.

“Can’t wait. I’m not sure if I’m ready for all the walking though. What about you, Betts?”

She glances over at Jughead, feeling her cheeks and ears warm up as everyone looks at her while his fingers move along her core like he’s typing away on his laptop. They’re never done this before, but the more he touches her, the more she’s getting into the idea of them being the only two people in a restaurant who knows what’s going on beneath the table. Now as her hand holds onto his arms, it’s more of a way to keep him going.

She’s letting out small breaths through her nose as he continues and she’s right on the edge when the waiter returns with their desserts.

“Cheesecake for you,” he says as he places the plate in front of her and she nods, smiling politely even as her boyfriend continues to move his fingers inside her. There’s no doubt in her mind that her body is flushed and her pupils are probably blown out in arousal, but she doesn’t care, not when she’s so close.

Jughead kisses her cheek before whispering discreetly in her ear, “We’ll finish this in the room.” Then he withdraws his fingers and she’s left in a state of total surprise. He has never done that before. She supposes she should be angry with him, but instead, she’s even more turned on than before.

* * *

The elevator dings and Betty pulls away from Jughead, moving out into the hall where their rooms are located. Veronica gives her a tight hug, the brunette being a little tipsy from her wine at dinner. “We’ll see you both bright and early in the morning.”

After all exchanging hugs, Veronica and Archie head to the left where their suit is while they move to the right. His hands rest on her hips, inching her forward while his lips latch onto her neck, causing Betty to tilt her head to the side.

“You’re driving me wild, Juggie. I think V was onto us.”

Jughead digs his teeth in, making her moan into the quiet hallway. “I don’t care. You’re sexy and I can’t wait to fuck you in this dress.”

Betty whimpers as he spins her around, their lips meeting in a clashing kiss. Her arms come up and loop around his neck as her back slams into the wall, their moans filling the hall. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that all these people are probably sleeping. The four of them stayed as late as they could though the last forty minutes of her life had been filled with tortuous pleasure from Jughead’s fingers.

His hands drop down to her thighs where the dress stops and runs his fingers up her skin. Betty’s breath hitches as the cool air hits her, feeling her heart thudding against her chest as he brings the fabric up to her hips, legs out for anyone to see.

“Jug, there are security cameras _everywhere_. P-please take me to the room so I can feel you.” She kisses him again, tongue caressing his lower lip for entrance and she relaxes when Jughead opens up for her. His hands skim over her ass and she moans, pulling away to nip at his lips again. “I need to feel you.”

Betty presses her lips to his once more before pushing herself away from him. If they stay in the hallway any longer, who knows what kind of trouble they’ll get into. She takes his hand and leads the rest of the way to their room. When she turns to him for the key, Jughead’s eyes on fixed on her ass and she giggles as she wraps her arms around his waist. Sliding her hands down his lower back, she pats his ass and feels around for the keycard.

“Where is it?” She asks softly, flicking her eyes up to his. The look on her face is innocent, but the fire in her eyes is evident and Jughead growls before attaching his lips to hers once more. Her back ends up against the door of their suite and they kiss languidly for a few moments before she moves her lips to his jaw. “Come on, Jug. I need you and I know you want to be inside me.” She punctuates her words by running a hand down the front of his slacks.  

“My front right pocket, Betts,” he pants as his hand comes down to slap her ass lightly.

Her fingers make quick work to pluck the card out, handing it to him to open up the door since her back is still pressed against it. She hears it click open and he pushes slightly, his foot moving forward to prop it open before his hands move to her thighs and Jughead picks her up, pushing through the door and letting it slam shut. She giggles, knowing their neighbors won’t be happy.

“This fucking dress,” he murmurs before dropping her onto the bed and flinging the fabric up to reveal her lace panties.

“I wore it all for you,” she says and wraps her legs loosely around his thighs, pulling him closer to the bed. All she wants is to feel him pressed against her, but he doesn’t move fast enough.

His eyes travel the expanse of her thighs to her center as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulls slowly. She unhooks her legs long enough for him to slip the lace off of her body and immediately wraps them back around him, this time sitting up to unbutton his shirt.

“You’re taking too long,” she whimpers, aching for him to be in her or at the very least touch her again.

“Oh? Am I now,” he trails off. Jughead pushes her back gently then drops his hands to the belt on his pants and undoes it then quickly unzips before he leans forward, hooking his hands underneath her knees to pull her to the edge of their bed.

Betty gasps and moans when she feels his erection at her entrance, looking up into his eyes that seem darker than usual, the lust and love so clearly shining in them. She rolls her hips against Jughead, a groan escaping her lips as his cock slides over her. They’re both too turned on at this point, with their foreplay mostly taking place at the dinner table and then in the hallway, to wait much longer.

“Juggie,” she begs, practically whining as he rolls his hips against her a few times. That’s all it takes to pull him out of his haze and he grips himself, pumping his hand a few times before lining up with her entrance. His eyes meet hers as he pushes in slowly before he turns his attention to watch their bodies meet.

When he’s fully inside her, Jughead wraps his hands around her thighs and begins slowly thrusting into her. Betty wants to push herself up to kiss him, but the position makes it difficult, so she props herself up onto her elbows and watches as he moves. Usually she would be doing just as much, if not more, but this is one of the few times that Jughead has taken to taking control like this, so she can’t pass up the opportunity to let him do what he wants.

Her legs tighten around him as Jughead picks up his pace. Betty falls back then reaches up to finish unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers. Her hand traces down his chest, green eyes following down to where their bodies are joined together. She moves her fingers through his happy trail then to her clit, rubbing slow circles while her legs open wide for him. There’s a burn in her thighs, but it’s joined deliciously by the sparks running through her body.  

“Fuck,” Jughead moans out, watching her fingers and the movement of their bodies. She can already feel him beginning to twitch and she laughs softly as she closes her eyes for a moment. “Are you close?” He asks.

Betty hums in response and opens her eyes to look up at him.

“Yes, Jug. Just a little harder, baby.”

He moves one hand from her thigh to her hip and pulls her tighter against him. She can’t help the throaty moan that falls from her mouth. For a few minutes, they don’t speak. They’re both concentrating on chasing their releases together, but when she begins to clench harder around him, Jughead lets out the most obscene noise she’s ever heard come from him. And that’s all it takes.

With his name on her lips, Betty is completely taken over by her the waves of her release. Jughead’s pace falters for just a moment before he picks up speed again. Her fingers continue to move over her clit as she comes, her other hand gripping the comforter. She rolls her hips toward her fingers and his cock, reveling in the feeling of her release causing his own.

As his movements slow down, Betty lets her legs fall from his waist and onto the edge of the bed.

“Jug,” she whispers, running a hand down his side once she’s fully relaxed into the bed. “Come here and kiss me, please.”

Jughead lowers himself onto her, helping her to move closer to the middle of the bed so the lower half of her body isn’t hanging off of the bed. Then his lips meet hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Once their breathing has settled down and he has rolled over next to her, Betty laughs at their half-dressed state.

“Maybe we should get ready for bed,” she says, leaning into him for another kiss before sitting up. Jughead follows her movements and pulls the dress up and over her head. Once she’s completely naked, she makes her way down the bed to help him get undressed.

Crawling up the bed to lay back next to him, she runs a hand over his chest before resting her head on his shoulder.

“That was fun, Juggie,” she says and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jughead threads a hand in her hair and massages the back of her head. It’s almost enough to put her to sleep, but she manages to stay awake long enough to get up and go to the bathroom to go through her usual nightly routine.

When she’s almost finished, Jughead joins her to brush his teeth and she meets his eyes in the mirror as he stands behind her. He drops a kiss to her neck once he’s finished.

“You’re not trying to get started again, are you?” She asks teasingly though she’s sure that he’ll be too tired for more. But as his hands rest on her hips and he presses himself against her back, she realizes that he’s very awake. “Really?”

As one of his arms wraps around her waist and turns her around, her breath catches in her throat.

“Are you complaining?” He asks and she immediately shakes her head.

“No, baby. Never.”

* * *

Betty bites her lower lip as he processes the memory from three months ago, her fingers playing with the lines on the palm of his hand. And she’s not going to lie, thinking back to _that night_ has her hormones flaring up. She crosses her legs and runs one of her high heels along the inside of Jughead’s calf, teasing him almost like he did on their vacation.

“Weren’t you curious as to why we had sex five times that night before we docked at Cozumel?”

Jughead leans back in his chair and a hand disappears underneath the tablecloth. Her breath hitches as he grabs her calf, pulling it up onto his leg before skimming his fingers along her ankle. “Not really. Sometimes it’s hard for me to express how much I want you, Betts. And that night,” he says a bit breathless while his fingers run higher up her leg. “It just came easily and that dress just did things for me.”

She frowns when his hand just settles along her ankle but tilts her head to the side. “I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “But,” he emphasizes by tapping on her leg, “Now that you say that, it kind of makes sense. My stamina usually takes a bit to recharge. Whether that’s all mental or not, who knows. Something worked in my favor though.”

“I’d say both of our favors.” Betty smiles and looks down at her abdomen, running her hand over the surface that will grow bigger in the next six months.

“Are you sure you want to wait until after the baby is born to get married?”

Betty leans back in her chair and smiles as the waiter sets down their salads along with some breadsticks, waiting for him to leave before sitting up and settling her feet on the ground again. Picking up her fork, she takes a bite while thinking thoughtfully.

“I’m sure, Juggie. My dress is perfect and I don’t want to get another one while I feel like a whale. And you know how I feel about that word, so just know that it’s a pretty spectacular wedding dress.”

“Knowing you, of course it is, baby.” They smile at each other and eat in silence for a few minutes. “I can order the oysters if you want,” he says with a small glint in his eyes.

Her cheeks immediately start to flush but she rolls her eyes knowing that the waiter will be coming around soon to take their order. “I’d love a repeat of that night Juggie, but I think we can do it without the help of the oysters.” When Jughead raises his eyebrows, she squirms a bit in her chair and looks him in the eyes. “The thought of oysters is honestly making me a little sick.”

Jughead nods. “I can’t promise five times tonight, but we can definitely try our best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Written by J + R. We loved writing this. Please let us know what you think. We would love to write some more fluffy smut. :)


End file.
